blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reverse Tank
Reverse Tank is a combination of Red, Green and Blue that focuses on playing tanky cards such as Mike and TheAmazeMan, then swapping their stats and attacking the opponents life points, resulting in huge amounts of damage that potentially beats your opponent. __TOC__ Stats Decklist As of now there is no budget version of Reverse Tank. This has yet to change. Here is the most current version of Reverse Tank. These cards are not set in stone, and may change over time. Sideboarding These cards are viable in this deck but are not included due to card limit, cost, and/or share a similar purpose to other cards in this deck. These are also optional substitutes/replacements you can use. How to Play The main goal of this deck is to clear your enemies board. If you manage to do so, quickly play a tanky card along with a swap. The best way to have such combo in your hand is to always keep one of each in your hand throughout the game. Use cards like IcyTea, meeb infestation, and NinjaBluz to deny your opponent and gain control. These cards are good for stalling your opponent while building an attack. Cards like Dignity, WishNite, Moded and DrKig are good for clearing the board. These cards not only have effects but are very chunky in stats. These three are your best options for clearing the opponents board. In early game it's good to play a card that can maintain control, such as Mike, dignity and Biostream. These can kill lowends and keep you safe from threats while building your attack. Now, the main goal of this deck is swapping tanky cards and hitting the opponent. You shouldn't swap really big cards like TheAmazeMan or Mike unless you know you're going to hit the opponent at the same turn. You can swap smaller walls like berezaa and Biostream to take out other tanky cards that are in the way. You can even use swaps on enemy cards. This is useful for aggroing tanky cards like The Stalker, Mike and Clone Fave with small cards like Mag, Sylrath and Cillow that get in your way. It's very important to play your cards during the right time. You might end up wasting card like AVote or Rachel that you'd rather use later. It'll take some practice to get used to this, but eventually you'll get it. If you're in a bad situation use Mike/lock cards to stall your opponent. The most you can do is wait for a Moded to come along. How to Defeat This deck needs time and control, aggro decks excel at countering this. Don't let the opponent gain control. Spam decks are also good against this. This makes it harder for the opponent to clear the board. Playing chunky cards like TeeVee and Dignity are also good against this deck. This is because this deck doesn't have a lot of attack or removal, making it hard for the opponent to clear the board. Would you recommend this deck (Reverse Tank)? Yes No Category:Non-Competitive Decks